muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4926
Cold Open Grover introduces today's theme of nature in the garden, where he's frightened off by a bear. Scene #1 Alan, Leela, Elmo and Rosita are enjoying a picnic outside, when leaves are blown around, the sound of a helicopter blares and rope dangles from the sky. Coming down from the rope comes Wild Nature Survivor Guy (played by Jimmy Fallon)! He is here to try to survive in the wilds of nature, despite the fact that he’s not alone and in the city, as Alan and Leela continuously point out. WNSG explains that to survive, he’ll need food, water, warmth and shelter and heads off on his search. Scene #2 WNSG catches a whiff of food and pounces on a nearby tomato plant. Leela yells at him, since they were her plants and points out he didn’t get the food from nature. He counters by saying that plants come from nature, thus his food is from nature. He also claims that when surviving off nature, he needs to act fast, but Alan points out he has fruit at Hooper’s. WGNS also counters, claiming those came from nature too. Leela takes her plants home. Scene #3 WNSG now needs water to survive as well. He sticks his tongue out, hoping to catch some raindrops, but Alan points out it’s not raining. Rosita claims it rained earlier, which means there are wet plants with water dripping from them. As WNSG collects the meager drops in his canteen, Alan tries giving him some water from the faucet, which also comes from nature. Scene #4 WNSG now sees that nightfall is fast approaching and must now seek shelter for the night. He finds some branches, which will help with his shelter. Scene #5 He then discovers Big Bird’s nest, thinking it’s abandoned and decides to use it as his shelter. He uses the branches as coverings. Alan tries to tell him he can’t stay there, but WNSG once again points out that nature provides wood for regular houses. Big Bird enters his nest area, and is surprised to find visitors. WNSG is shocked at the sight of the large bird and claims Big Bird is a marvel of nature, then says everyone and everything is a part of nature. He hears a cricket chirping, which leads him to believe nature want them to sing along. He and the gang sing about the importance of nature as he settles in for the night. Muppets Elmo and the gang introduce the letter of the day, N, with a song and dance. Muppets / Celebrity Jason Mraz sings about being "Outdoors." Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck A young boy orders a surprise dish for his father, using something found in nature he wouldn't think he could eat. Gonger proposes they make nepalis tacos, which contain pieces of cacti. Cookie Monster is frightened by the notion of trying to eat a cactus, until they visit a cactus patch to see how it can be used as food. Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 12. Animation A girl and her father plant 12 pea seeds, which grow into pea pods. Elmo's World: Gardens Scene #5 Elmo and Rosita become "Wild Nature Survivor Monsters" and explore nature on their own, encouraging the viewer to do the same.